Platelet aggregation is of primary importance in the clotting mechanism of blood. Materials that stimulate platelet action also promote blood clotting and are called hemostatic agents. In the prior art, it has been suspected that certain components of the arterial wall are related to platelet action. The function of the particular components, either singly or in combination, has not been well understood. The study of platelet aggregation is useful for determining the role of platelets in a variety of hemostatic diseases, and in diagnostic tests for detecting the presence of diseases characterized by abnormal platelet function or activity. A potent, highly sensitive platelet aggregating agent has long been needed.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hemostatic agent which is highly effective for promoting platelet aggregation and blood clotting.
It is a further object to provide an agent useful for studying platelet function and detecting functional disorders in the platelet aggregating mechanism.
It is a further object to provide a method for producing a highly potent hemostatic agent from arterial tissue of equine species.
It is a further object to provide a method for clotting blood and for controlling bleeding from a wound or incision.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a vasoconstrictive agent.